What Jason Would Never Know
by MyLittleBirdFlies
Summary: What Jason didn't know was that his best friend had told him everything, and it was all a false memory. Takes place (kinda?) at the Wilderness School. Spoilers for MoA, HoH, and BoO. I don't own PJO or HOO
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this little one-shot when I was falling asleep, and I knew I had to write this right now. Anyways, enjoy 'What Jason Would Never Know'.**

* * *

 **Leo was a simple guy in most eyes** **.** The class clown to his classmates. Immature to his foster parents. The jokester to his friends. And, this was true at times. But there were a few tender subjects. His mom. His time in the foster care system.

His best friend. Jason Grace.

* * *

 _Jason woke up to crying. Which was weird, because the only other person in the dorm was Leo- and Leo_ never _cried._

 _Turning over to see his best friend across the room have tears running down his face, Jason was in genuine shock. "Leo?" he rasped, his throat dry from sleeping._

 _And suddenly, there were no more cries. Only sniffles. "Hey, Jason. Shouldn't you be sleeping? And, not, ya know, being awake?"_

 _"Leo, stop it. What are you crying about?" By this time, Jason had gotten out of bed and turned the light on, moving to comfort his friend._

 _Leo's jaw tightened. "I wasn't-"_

 _Jason sighed. "Leo Valdez. Come on, tell me."_

 _And that was the night Leo told him about his mom, the abusive foster parents. Leo had never said anything about his past to others, but now, seeing Jason's reaction- a bit of anger, sympathy, and kindness, Leo knew he was there for him._

* * *

 _After that night, things were different. Leo wore more genuine smiles, and told Jason more about how he was feeling. Jason always listened, and never judged._

 _However, there was one thing Leo hadn't spoken about, and Jason knew it. What that was, he didn't know._

 _Until one day, after classes, Leo had disappeared. Filled with worry and a small amount of determination (but mostly worry), Jason found him._

 _On fire._

 _Jason yelped. "Leo! You- you..." Jason blinked. "You don't seem that worried."_

 _Leo was staring, mouth agape, at the new presence. "I-I can explain." Jason knew something- this wasn't happy Leo, or sad Leo- this was panicked Leo._

 _And that was the afternoon Leo told Jason the real story of his mom, of the night she died, and his babysitter Tia Callida. He told him of his powers, and how he tried to keep them hidden._

* * *

And the thing Jason couldn't know the day he woke up on the bus, heading to the Grand Canyon, was that Leo was on the verge of crying. That his best friend, the guy who accepted his powers and his past, didn't remember a thing.

What Jason didn't know, was that Leo blamed himself for his mom's death.

What Jason didn't know, was that there were nights where they would talk about their pasts until 3 AM.

What Jason didn't know, was that Leo hated his powers, and tried to control them as best as he could.

What Jason didn't know, was that Leo had met Nemesis and had hated himself ever since.

What Jason didn't know, was that Leo met Calypso and made an impossible promise.

What Jason didn't know, was that Leo was going to sacrifice himself to Gaea.

But Leo won't tell him about that.

Because there are things the son of Jupiter will never know.

* * *

 **That was really short, but I honestly feel like it conveyed so much emotion.**

 **Anyways, for everyone wondering about my absence, one reason- school is literally my life. So, after catching up on sleep, I am back!**

 **I'm thinking of making a sequel about what Leo didn't know. Feedback?**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	2. Important AN

**Promise you won't hate me? Okay, anyways, after long consideration, I have come to a decision. No, I'm not abandoning all my stories.**

 **I'm actually moving them slowly to Wattpad. In my personal experience, writing on the go is so much easier on Wattpad, since I can't find time to sit down at home and do it. I'm starting by moving my one-shots over, so my stories won't be moved over just yet.**

 **Still reading? Okay, also, I will still be on this website. I just won't be posting on it. So, if you need to contact me, feel free to shoot me a PM.**

 **This isn't because I suddenly hate this site, I actually want to give you more chapters and stories, and I can't do that here.**

 **If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to comment or PM me.**

 **Wattpad Account:**

 **ThatAwkwardGirl**

 **gopower321**

 **I hope this doesn't impact you too much, since this change is for** ** _you._**

 **Love ya! Hope to see you on Wattpad.**


End file.
